Cemburu?
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Oneshoot/Ino merasa kesal saat melihat Kiba bersama Hinata./Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Ino meremas susu kotak miliknya, membuat isinya bermuncratan ke meja./"Aku juga nggak suka kamu deket-deket sama Hinata!"/KibaIno fic/RnR, please?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**My First KibaIno fanfiction**

**Cemburu?**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, High School Fic, AU, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Ino, kamu pulang duluan ya? Aku masih ada perlu. Oke? See you ya.'**_

Gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak kesal saat melihat _e-mail_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ditutupnya flap ponsel itu dengan perasaan kesal. Hampir saja ia melemparkan ponsel tak berdosa itu jika saja ia tak ingat itu ponsel pemberian orang tuanya. Ia mendesah sebelum menaruh ponsel itu di tasnya.

Ino bangun dari kursi di halaman sekolah yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata, sudah kubilang kan, hati-hati!"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya itu membuat Ino terkesiap, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berlari dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon momiji—oh, Ino untuk pertama kalinya sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan pohon itu disana. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu tak tahu mengapa ia harus bersembunyi namun ia tetap di tempat itu.

Selang beberapa detik, seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo dan pemuda berambut jabrik cokelat lewat. Sang pemuda menarik tangan kanan gadis itu, sementara sang gadis tampak agak gugup.

"Err... Kiba-_kun_, b-bisa kau l-lepaskan t-tanganku?" suara merdu sang gadis nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Ino nyaris melengos saat mendengar nada lembut sang gadis. Dan... apa tadi? Kiba-_kun_? Heh, sejak kapan ia mendengar embel-embel menjijikan seperti itu?

"Hinata-_chan_," Kiba menyahut, berhenti tepat di depan pohon momiji, kemudian kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Hinata, "kau harus kupegangi supaya tidak jatuh. Kau tahu kan betapa menyeramkannya Neji saat dia mengetahui kau terluka?"

Ino mendengus. Huh! Dan sejak kapan Kiba menjadi cowok yang berlagak oh-so-sweet seperti itu?

Ino masih menatap mereka berdua, menatap kesal saat Hinata yang _blushing_ hebat dirangkul oleh Kiba, dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"Argghh!" Gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Kenapa sih dua orang itu jadi nyebelin kayak gini?" ia merengut. "Huh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HAHH! Kamu serius?" Ino membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar berita yang baru saja dibawa oleh sahabatnya, membuat nyaris seluruh penghuni kantin melihat mereka, dan karena sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah dua sahabat itu, mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitas.

"Iya! Aku serius! Kayaknya Kiba itu lagi pedekate sama Hinata deh." Sahut Sakura kalem, memasukkan sepotong _takoyaki_ ke mulutnya.

"Bukannya si _cool_ itu ya, yang naksir Hinata?" tanya Ino. Perlahan-lahan air mukanya berubah. Argh! Lagi-lagi kabar yang bikin panas telinga. Tanpa sadar Ino menusuk-nusuk _takoyaki_ miliknya dengan kuat. Ia jadi memikirkan kedekatan Kiba dan Hinata selama ini. Hm, _well_, kedekatan mereka memang tanpa sadar bikin semua orang akan menganggap mereka pacaran. Kiba dan Hinata yang selalu berdua, kemana-mana berdua, melakukan semua hal bersama. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Ino meremas susu kotak miliknya, membuat isinya bermuncratan ke meja.

Tapi... nggak mungkin kan Kiba pedekate sama Hinata? Hati gadis itu berbisik. Hei, kamu juga tahu kan, kalau Kiba itu—

"INO!" bentakan Sakura membuat gadis itu tersentak. "Kamu kenapa sih? Ngelamun aja dari tadi," ucap Sakura, memandang Ino bingung.

"Eh, umm..." Ino tergagap, tak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa. Dering ponselnya menyelamatkan gadis berambut pirang itu dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Dibukanya _e-mail_ yang baru masuk itu.

'_**Temui aku di atap.'**_

Gadis itu bangun dengan cepat, tersenyum pada Sakura yang masih heran, kemudian setengah berlari ia menuju atap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Udah lama?" Ino tersenyum manis pada sesosok pemuda tegap yang bersandar di balkon atap, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya. Wajah Ino sedikit memerah saat melihat rambut pemuda itu yang dipermainkan angin. Ah, ia memang tampan.

"Nggak kok," pemuda itu menjawab, membalas senyuman Ino.

Tanpa ragu Ino melangkah mendekat, berdiri di samping sang pemuda.

"Maaf soal kemarin," pemuda itu berbicara, "aku—"

"—udah, nggak usah dibahas," Ino memotong. Ia tak ingin suasana hatinya semakin memburuk.

"Ya udah, deh."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Argh, kenapa orang disampingnya ini begitu nggak peka? "Kamu udah makan siang? Kenapa nggak ke kantin?"

"Ah, tadi aku udah dibawain bento—"

"Oh," Ino memotong lagi. Kali ini ditambah kedutan di keningnya. Kenapa harus dia lagi sih?

Oh ya, Nona Yamanaka itu tahu. Jelas karena ia bukanlah tipe pemuda itu. Ia tidak anggun, tidak baik, tidak kalem, tidak pintar, tidak—

"Ino?" pemuda itu menyentuh bahunya.

"Eh," Ino tersentak. Ah, dia melamun lagi.

"A—"

Ting tong... ting tong...

Bel tanda masuk kelas yang berbunyi membuat pemuda itu tidak jadi bersuara. Ia malah mengusap tengkuknya, "ah, sudah bel."

Ino tersenyum, "aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Gadis itu berbalik, meninggalkan pemuda itu di atap.

Tapi ia tak tahu, sesudah pintu atap itu menutup, semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah manis sang pemuda. "Sial... kenapa aku nggak bisa bilang, sih?" ia menggerutu, mengacak rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sepanjang sisa hari itu, Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin ia tidak dalam masa PMS, jadi ia sangat heran mengapa jadi orang yang sangat sensitif hari ini. Dimulai dari kabar Sakura, entah kenapa kabar yang sama jadi beredar di semua kelas dalam satu hari. Hm, Ino tahu kalau Inuzuka Kiba memang populer semenjak ia berhasil membawa kemenangan dalam pertandingan basket minggu lalu, namun tak menyangka akan berdampak sebesar ini. Tak menyangka bahwa Inuzuka Kiba akan diperbincangkan sebegitu hangat, terutama kisah asmara cowok itu.

"Kamu tau nggak, kabarnya Kiba itu memang suka sama Hinata sejak lama, lho..."

"Rencananya sih dia bakal nembak cewek itu..."

"Ahh... mereka kan memang dekat. Nggak heran kan mereka pacaran?"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Berusaha menahan emosi yang menggelegak. Bahkan sampai di jam pulang pun mereka—gadis-gadis centil itu—masih berbicara tentang Kiba?

Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Suasana di sekitarnya mendadak gerah, dan ia ingin keluar dari sekolah secepatnya. Ya, sece—

"Ino!"

Panggilan itu membuatnya berhenti. Dan saat gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu berbalik, ia melihat Inuzuka Kiba, dengan cengirannya yang biasa, melambai ke arahnya. Ino tersenyum tidak ikhlas, kemudian menunggu cowok itu yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Mau pulang? Aku antar ya?"

"Mmm." Ino kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya diikuti Kiba. "Kamu sendiri? Nggak bareng... Hinata?"

Kiba menggeleng, "Hinata sama Sasuke. Kamu tahu kan, mereka baru jadian."

"Mereka jadian?" tanya Ino setengah memekik. "Bukannya... bukannya..."

"Apa?" Kiba menatap Ino, terlihat penasaran.

"Oke, lupain." Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia nyaris menanyakan sesuatu yang memang tidak mungkin terjadi, dan dilihat dari ekspresi Kiba, sepertinya cowok itu sama sekali tidak berpikiran negatif seperti dirinya. "Kamu tau kan, banyak kabar negatif yang beredar diantara kamu sama Hinata?"

"Ya, aku tau."

"Apa Sasuke... nggak cemburu?"

Kiba nyengir, "kamu nggak tau aja gimana dia nyaris meledak gara-gara kabar itu."

Ino mengerucutkan bibir, tidak bisa membayangkan. "Kalau gitu... bukan cuma aku, kan?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Bukan cuma aku, yang cemburu ngelihat kedekatan kamu sama Hinata," Ino merasakan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya saat mengatakan hal itu, "aku yang cemburu sama Hinata yang lebih ngerti kamu, aku yang cemburu karena Hinata lebih bisa bikinin kamu makan siang, aku yang cemburu karena kamu dan Hinata selalu bareng, aku yang cemburu karena kamu kayaknya sayang banget sama Hinata, dan... aku yang cemburu karena kayaknya Hinata itu tipe kamu banget." Ino menghela napas, "kadang aku mikir, kenapa kamu nggak jadian sama Hinata aja?"

Kiba terdiam. Ino yang semula menundukkan kepala memandang cowok itu, dan mendapati Kiba yang sedang memandang ke depan.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang kayak gitu. Aku udah kayak kejatuhan dewi fortuna aja waktu kamu mau jadi pacar aku, aku yang kayaknya nggak selevel sama kamu, aku yang cuma cowok biasa ini, aku yang kayaknya nggak pantes buat kamu yang modis, gaul, populer," mata coklat Kiba menerawang, untuk pertama kalinya Ino melihat Inuzuka Kiba yang serius.

Kiba menoleh, dan sorot matanya yang tajam nyaris membuat Ino meleleh.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur, karena akhirnya aku tau," Kiba tersenyum kecil, "aku tau kalau kamu bener sayang sama aku. Makasih udah perhatian ya." Kiba terdiam sejenak, "dan maaf, udah bikin kamu cemburu karena kedekatanku sama Hinata. Tapi aku nggak bisa baca pikiranmu, Ino. Jadi, mulai sekarang, kamu nggak usah ragu untuk bilang apapun sama aku, oke? Jangan dipendam sendiri."

"Kamu juga," Ino menyahut. Kilatan emosi muncul di matanya saat teringat gosip miring yang dilontarkan cewek-cewek itu, "Kamu nggak tau aja aku juga nyaris meledak tadi. Mereka heboh banget sih."

Kiba tertawa, mengacak rambut Ino, membuat gadis itu memberengut. "Aku juga nggak tau mereka bisa kayak gitu."

"Aku juga nggak suka kamu deket-deket sama Hinata! Kamu tau, pas kejadian kemarin, kenapa bohong sih? Kenapa kamu bilang ada urusan dan pulang bareng Hinata?"

"Hinata itu sahabatku. Dan kamu sendiri, kenapa sembunyi di pohon momiji kemarin?"

"I-itu..." Ino memerah lagi. Ck, cuma Kiba yang bisa bikin dia kayak gini. "A-aku... aku cuma..."

"Kemarin, aku bantuin Sasuke buat nembak Hinata. Kamu tau sendiri dia kayak gimana, kan?"

Ino terdiam, berpura-pura berpikir, "Oke, kumaafin. Tapi nggak ada lain kali. Dan kalau ada, aku harus ikut!" Ucap Ino, membuat Kiba tertawa lagi.

"Iya, lain kali kamu ikut." Ujar cowok itu, kemudian menelusupkan jari-jarinya diantara jemari Ino. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat, menikmati hangatnya tangan gadis itu.

Ino tersenyum, semua bebannya terasa hilang. Kemudian gadis itu teringat sesuatu, "ah, tadi kamu mau bilang apa di atap?"

Kiba mengangkat alis, tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar, "itu... tadi aku cuma mau bilang," ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Ino pelan, membuat gadis itu bersemu, "aku sayang kamu. Walaupun kamu bukan tipeku, tapi aku suka Ino yang cerewet, Ino yang galak, Ino yang jutek, Ino yang suka makan, Ino yang suka mukul orang sembarangan, Ino yang..."

Ino mengangkat alis, menyadari Kiba menyebutkan kebiasaan 'unik'-nya satu-persatu. "Kiba!"

Kiba tertawa.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**Ini buat Suu-nee yang request KibaIno (secara nggak langsung), ke aku. Makasih buat semangatnya... :)

Review, concrit, flame diterima...


End file.
